Masquerade
by kittenlore
Summary: AU tag to Dog Tags. In mine Abby places the CD in Tim's computer.


Masquerade

Tony asked Gibbs where McGee was. He had heard that Gibbs sent Tim back by himself with the dog and he expressed his concerns. Wanting to smack himself on the back of his head, Gibbs told him to go on back ahead of them.  
Tony entered the bullpen in time to witness McGee turning on his computer. The sound of dogs barking filled the air and Tim flew out of his seat.  
Tony approached McGee. "Probie?" he asked with a wealth of concern.  
Balboa having seen Abby sent an alert to the Director.  
He had heard about the dog that had been removed from Abby's care as well as her earlier reaction to McGee.  
The Director came out of her office to see what was happening. She got the picture clearly as Abby stepped out from behind a partition and hit replay for the whole bullpen to see and hear.  
"Miss Scuito!" the Director exclaimed.  
"What the hell!" Tony voiced.  
" It's all his fault! Abby said indignantly. "I just want to show him how badly poor Jethro must have felt when Timmy shot him. That's why Timmy had to give me his coat for Jethro too."  
Director Shepard, her eyes blazing said.  
"Don't you dare move Miss Scuito."  
"Agent Dinozzo get Agent McGee down to Ducky then I want reports from you, Balboa and anyone else who was a witness.  
Tim can do his when Ducky clears him."  
"Yes Ma'am." came the replies as nearby agents nodded their heads and set to work.  
"My office now." Director Shepard spat at Abby leaving no room for arguement.  
Tony took Tim down to Ducky and explained the situation. After speaking with and examining Timothy, Ducky made him a cup of tea. Once assured Timothy seemed to be doing better, Ducky took him to the adjacent office and left him to rest.  
Meanwhile, Gibbs and Ziva returned to find only Tony sitting at his desk. Gibbs asked about McGee. Tony nodded to the elevator.  
He had a serious and ticked off look in his eyes. Gibbs turned around and entered the elevator leaving Ziva wondering what was going on.  
Just then Balboa stood up.  
"Do you know what is going on?" Ziva queried. Sighing, Rick began to explain.  
In the elevator, Tony hit the stop button and explained what Gibbs had missed. He watched the emotions role across his Boss's face;  
disbelief, concern, and anger.  
"If it had been me I'd have killed the dog."  
"Me too Boss."  
"Damn." Gibbs exclaimed punching the elevator wall.  
Gibbs flipped the switch heading back to team's floor.  
"I'm going to see Jenny. You go check on Tim."  
"On it Boss."  
Tim was just waking when Tony arrived.  
"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Tim shrugged his shoulders in response.  
"Gibbs is beyond ticked and is up with Director Shepard." Tim got a panicked look in his eyes and Tony realized how he must have taken the statement. He quickly assured Tim.  
"Not with you - Gibbs said the dog would have been dead if it had been him." Tim nodded looking a little calmer.  
Gibbs had seen everything the Director had from the video in the evidence garage to the one from the bullbpen. He assured the Director he would not interfere with Abby's suspension or any investigation by IA. He was comepletely disappointed and disgusted by the whole thing.  
Tony and Tim exited the elevator and each went to his desk. Ziva buried her current feelings towards Abby and approached Tim's desk.  
"It has been a hard day. Perhaps I could bring you some dinner."  
"Thanks Ziva, but not tonight." came Tim's reply.  
"Very well, but if you need to talk.."  
"I'll remember." came the quiet answer.  
"Me too Probie." Tony spoke gave him a small smile as he nodded.  
Gibbs returned to the bullpen and crouched down in front of Tim. He took in the weariness in his countenance.  
"McGee, Tim." he said softly and then a bit more urgently until Tim's eyes met his.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Ok." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that.  
"Tired." Gibbs nodded.  
"You gonna be alright going home?"  
"Yes Boss."  
"It's been a hell of a day. I told the Director I won't interfere with whatever consequences Abby has coming her way."  
Tim looked up and Gibbs could see the surprise for a moment on Tim's face before the tiredness took hold again. Gibbs rose. "My door is always open. That goes for you too Tim." Gibbs said gently sqeezing McGee's shoulder. He received a nod and a small smile at that.  
About fifteen minutes after Tim left for the night, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony were leaving. Tony turned back when he noticed Tim's computer monitor was still on. He turned it off and went back towards the elevator.  
He never noticed the piece of paper gently float to the floor from Tim's desk. Tim had heard the thunder and seen the weather report. It suited his mood. Tim had decided to leave his car and take the bus. He disembarked a number of blocks from his apartment. He knew Gibbs, Tony and Ziva cared.  
Perhaps he would eventually talk to them about today. Right now however,  
Tim craved solitude. He paid no mind as his feet trudged through the puddles.  
The words he had writted earlier playing through his mind as he lifted his face towards the rain.

Masquerade

Let the rain fall freely sliding down my face,  
mixing with tears of heartfelt sorrow.  
No one sees beyond the masquerade;  
allowing me to cry in peace,  
nothing to justify or explain.  
I am simply dismissed,  
another foolish soul walking in the rain.

The End.


End file.
